How to Post
Referenced from Intervention: Quick Reference (Last edited by Bravo, Oct 7, 2014 /// Posted by Bravo, Jan 6, 2013 at 4:11 PM) Introduction * In Character posting or "IC" is the process by which you, as the player or staff member, interact with the game environment that is Intervention. This process is seperated from OOG or Out-of-Game by the fact that In Character means you are no longer acting in accordance with "you," but are now operating in your "character". * In Character posting can encompass the world of NPCs or Non-Player Characters that you, as the player or staff member, have the option to act as. By this definition, the same rules of Out-of-Game information govern the use of NPCs as it does In Character. Basics: The Post A "post" is the electronic medium (vehicle) used to initiate or respond to a story element in the Intervention game environment. A post is structured much like a letter you would write to a friend or loved one, granted structured a bit differently. A post includes: * Title * Body * Tag Each of these structure elements will be explained separately below, then combined in a final presentation of a finished product. The Title is divided up into two general subjects: Character and Location. Each of these titles can be broken down further, such as Character defining character's rank and name and whether or not that individual is a NPC or not. Furthermore, Location can be broken down into Immediate Location (where the character is standing), Planetary Location (what planet or starship), and Galaxy Location (where in the galaxy: Core Worlds, Mid Rim, etc.?). The [[Body|'Body']] of the post is the subject matter of your "letter". What are you trying to express to other characters around you? How are you interacting with the game environment? Further details can be found in the final finished product example below. The Tag is who you are "tagging" for a response to your post. Simply put, who do you want to respond to the letter? Who's attention are you trying to get? Post Example * The below is an example of a post. This example includes OOG heading to help illustrate how to incorporate Out-of-Game comments into a In Character post.Post example is from:' Bravo, Sep 16, 2012 at 12:10 AM.' Post Example OOG: Jason Lasso, my personal character, may be out of the loop for a little bit. I need to get him ready for Allegiance (and also tell part of the overall story through him for this game), but the only way to do that realistically without god-moding, is to do it without god-moding, which means time. So if you see "No Tag" with Jason Lasso, it's because of those reasons above. Jason Lasso will be showing up again ASAP. I would say that if anyone else wants to do this, to please PM me first to ask for permission. I generally don't like no tags unless it's for reflection posts, etc. Lasso will be part of telling the overall storyline, so please allow that mercy on his behalf. If I missed any tags, please let me know. My fiancee, a close and dear friend of mine, and I just spent 4 hours cleaning my apartment that my roommate left trashed. That wasn't the plan and without my buddy's help, my fiancee and I would have been cleaning this whole weekend inside the apartment. To say the least, I am still de-stressing over roommate problem that has been a problem since before May of this year and has cost a lot of money to endure through. And I'm tired, too. ************************* IC: Jim Palso Air Locked connecting ramp, Delicate Delinquent Palso was a smuggler, not a cargo fetcher. But, the Corellian smuggler swallowed his own pride for the sake of the paycheck...and to find his brother. Jim was starting to wonder if anyone cared about Jason Lasso missing...because no one has mentioned a Sithing thing about it yet! Once in the meeting earlier, oh fun. But not even a pipe of concern after that! But, the smuggler reasoned, once these cryo weapons were delivered, with the Hunk of Junk and his droids already aboard the Delicate Delinquent, the smuggler figured he might just cut his losses and go find his brother on his own. Guiding the hover sled through the boarding ramp connection tube between the Authority and Delicate Delinquent, Palso emptied out into the main hanger where he saw a bunch of colorful space cowboys walking off a shuttle towards a group of normal looking people. Did someone not tell the colorful looking space cowboys that the costume contest was next week? Shaking his head at the vast differences of alien races and their cultures in the galaxy, Palso wondered if he could pick out a younger version of someone he met years later when he stumbled across the Kingdom of Jod? For some reason Jim noticed as he pushed the hover sled forward, none of the colorful looking space cowboys or the normal people wanted to help him. What did they want, an invite with sparkles and their own personal audio song? "You have to understand, our team brought the vessel in. We didn't take the time to explore, so we have no idea where the barracks and cabins are yet. We have techs checking the Imperial droids for hstile programming or trackers, and once they pass the tests, we can have droids guiding the new crew about" Vestor led the way out the hangar, "Have your pilots move that shuttle to the side of the hangar; we need to leave room for the next one." "Before we start moving anything around," Jim said as he wiped sweat off his brow; hover sleds were great when they worked 100%; but that "100%" wasn't always working 100% of the time, "Why don't we find out where these Imperial space bunnies are at so we can freeze them? You try hauling around one hundred of these rifles plus fulfillment tanks. It's a Hutt's sister of a job! Tag Sith Category:How to Post